The technical problem to be solved by this invention involves the following:
a. breaking a ball with diameter "D" and wall thickness "d" into elements which, when mutually joined, will form a ball; PA1 b. connecting the elements so as to allow for reciprocal interconnection as well as for rotation and permutation of the elements, aiming at the fact that through rotation of ball segments around the diagonal of a cube in which the ball can be inscribed the elements will be brought into a definite position; and PA1 c. positioning of individual ball segments (elements).